Last Born
by Xanophillius Nacindo Dulliante
Summary: A story for what-if Sarafina was Kovu's mom Scar his dad and she abandoned him with Scar, a reason for Kovu looking so much like Scar and why Sarafina is missing from the second half of the movie. char death


First Born

a/n: A story for what-if Sarafina was Kovu's mom and she abandoned him with Scar, a reason for Kovu looking so much like Scar and why Sarafina is missing from the second half of the movie.

A tiny brown cub was dropped unceremoniously to the ground its mother turning a deaf ear to it's mewls of pain.

"There the thing is weaned, it is no longer my problem," her muzzle was pulled back into a snarl, her teeth bared, as she stared down the infant's father. Her mind was filled with relief as a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders, she had been away from the pride for too long to care for the 'thing' her disappearance was a harsh strike to the other lionesses but now the gap where she had once been would be filled with relief for her safe return.

Scar remained impassive, his breath was slow and calm, his eyes betraying no emotion.

Sarafina felt a momentary stab of dread in the pit of her stomach but her anger quickly overwhelmed any senses of caution she might have had. "You forced me to carry around that little monster in my belly for four months, I had to take care of it for another two!" Her eyes were livid, the fire in her heart being flamed by the stoic expression on her 'mates', the very thought sickened her, face.

"You sick twisted animal you still have nothing to say, I don't know what I was thinking to take pity on you, to let you get close and the minute I tell I'm pregnant, you tell me that you _killed Mufassa!_" She was half roaring by now, her furious sounds drawing the attention of the hyenas.

Scar still remained still as death but his breathing became just the lightest bit shallower, his mouth with down-turned edges. The shadows began to encompass him, enlarging his lithe frame, his body seeming as if it was everywhere. And still the lioness took no heed.

"I was so sickened by the very thought of carrying your cub, that I had to leave, I hoped that 'it' would die out there, that I would finally be clean. I threatened to kill the thing and you threaten to kill my daughter."

Her angry bouts clouded her judgement, the pounding of her blood in her ears covering up the excited laughter of the dogs closing in from behind. The vulnerable infant wailed to the sky for help, it's mothers roars frightening echoing from above.

"I hate you Scar! Everyone here hates you! It's no wonder that even your own father never loved you, that he gave you that scar, huh Taka, it was probably so that everyone else could have an inkling of just how messed up you are!"

Each word was like an arrow through Scar's heart, each word ripping off an old scab or opening up a new wound. He was panting in anger, his breath escaping him in great gusts that swirled the fringes of his mane.

"Even your father was a better king...," with every last ounce of her anger finally gone, Sarafina just realized what a terrible thing she had just done. The cries of the hyenas for blood mixing with her child's.

The mouth of the cave brimmed with feverish yellow eyes, awkward tongues hanging and teeth glinting in the moonlight. Every once in awhile they would move, almost as one, shuffling paws moving until they found new ground to stand on. Their breaths baited for the king's verdict.

A stray ray of filtered white light fell across Scar's face for the first time of the night helping to illuminate his previously unknown features.

Sarafina's heart sunk.

She pulled back her ears and laid down on the ground submissively, her eyes squeezed shut hoping that it would be over quickly.

Remembering briefly the death of his nephew, how he ran away with terrified yellow eyes. Scar felt that the memory was mirrored.

"Kill her."

She made a last vain attempt at life, trying to force her was over the moving mass of bodies but as one pair of jaws grabbed her tail and another made their home in her belly, she knew it was over.

Scar watched with as much interest as one would watch grass grow, he gave a heavy sigh and slowly padded over to the mewling kitten now choking on his own mother's blood, his fur sticky with the crimson liquid.

Scar meticulously licked the cub clean, the first time it had ever truly been groomed, just as a lioness does at birth. "My son Kovu, you don't hate me do you." The cub was silent, intelligent green eyes locked onto eachother.

The next day when the lionesses found Sarafina's mangled body littered with bites and Scar announced his new heir that smelled of blood...

They chose not to ask any questions.


End file.
